vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Zeus (Myth)
Summary Zeus is a god in Greek Mythology as well as in Roman Mythology, where he is known as Jupiter. Zeus is the god of the sky and thunder/lightning, and ultimately the king of the gods on Mount Olympus. He is the son of Kronos and brother to Poseidon and Hades. Powers and Stats Tier: High 3-A | Low 2-C Name: Zeus, Jupiter Origin: Greek/Roman mythology Gender: Male Age: Thousands of years old Classification: Olympian god, King of the Greek Pantheon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reactions and durability, Weather Manipulation (In Ovid's Metamorphosis, Zeus blanketed the Earth with clouds to hide Io from Hera), Lightning Manipulation, Immortality (types 1 and 5), Can curse others, Transmutation (Turned Orion into a constellation), Shapeshifting, Petrification, Can change the gender of others, Fire Manipulation, Non-Corporeal (In his true form), Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, BFR (Sent the Titans and Typhon to Tarturus), Earth Manipulation, Telekinesis (Can keep the sun and moon from moving), Power Bestowal (Granted Memnon immortality), Resurrection (Resurrected Memnon and Pelops), Empathic Manipulation (Caused Porphyrion to lust after Hera), Power Negation (Killed the god Phaethon, even though gods in Greek mythology cannot be killed), Fate Manipulation (In the Illiad, Zeus weighed Achilles' and Hector's life on a scale and found it was Hector's time to die), Sleep Manipulation (Put Enymion into eternal sleep), Animal Manipulation (When Bellerophon attempted to enter Olympus, he sent a gadfly to bite his horse Pegasus, bucking him off), Creation (In Works and Days, Zeus created the third generation of humanity from ash trees), Absorption (When eating Metis, his first wife, he absorped her cunning and wisdom) | Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Abstract Existence (Type 1) , Life Manipulation, Water Manipulation Attack Potency: High Universe level (Shook the universe by shaking his head. Zeus, not holding back, disturbed Chaos and was described as "Heaven and earth crashing together". His lightning bolts created fires that melted the universe to destroy the gigantes. Was part of the Titanomachy, a war between the Olympians and Titans that caused the "Boundless Sea" to ring. Greeks prior to the Hellenistic period believed the Earth was surrounded by an infinite ocean. Fought and bested Typhon who was much larger than our Earth) | Universe level+ (Consumed all the gods and everything in existence, becoming one with everything in the process. Said to be the creator of all and giver of life. In the Dionysiaca, he fought both Gaia and Typhon at the same time) Speed: At least Relativistic speed (Kept up with Typhon), possibly Omnipresent (Aeschylus proclaimed that Zeus was part of everything) | Omnipresent (Became one with the universe after consuming all of the gods and everything in existence) Lifting Strength: Class T '(Comparable to Poseidon) 'Striking Strength: High Universal | Universal+ Durability: High Universe level (In Bibliotheca, Zeus took a brutal beating from Typhon) | Universe level+ Stamina: Godlike Range: Possibly universal Standard Equipment: His lightning bolts, several swords Intelligence: Possibly Nigh-Omniscient (He has been described as all-seeing, aware of all, and impossible to trick) Weaknesses: Zeus is egomaniacal, stubborn, paranoid, irresponsible, and impulsive. When swearing by the river Styx, Zeus will not disobey the oath made. Key: Greek Zeus | Orphic Zeus Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Ness (Earthbound) Ness' Profile (Post-Magicant Ness and Orphic Zeus were used, and speed was equalized) Category:Characters Category:Gods Category:Electricity Users Category:Weather Users Category:Mythology Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Cosmic Devourers Category:Greek Gods Category:Shapeshifters Category:Magic Users Category:Kings Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Seduction Users Category:Curse Users Category:Fate Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Biology Users Category:Concept Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Absorption Users Category:Antiheroes Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Order Users Category:Sword Users Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings